


Epiphyllum Oxypetalum

by AngelXxXCelestial (CelestialxXxAngel)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adrenaline, Aftermath of Torture, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Decisions, Blood and Torture, Bodyguard, Broken Bones, Bruises, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Chairs, Chance Meetings, Collars, Coughing, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cruelty, Decisions, During Canon, Evil, Eyes, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Flevance (One Piece), Food, Gen, Head Injury, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Islands, Kairouseki | Seastone, Medical, Mistaken Identity, Mistakes, Money, On the Run, Ope Ope no Mi | Op-Op Fruit, Pain, Past Torture, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Protective Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Psychological Torture, Quiet, Reindeer, Slave Trade, Slavery, Slaves, Sleep, Sleepiness, Suicide, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Teeth, Torture, Visions, Watching Someone Sleep, Water, Will of D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialxXxAngel/pseuds/AngelXxXCelestial
Summary: "Please. Please don’t sell me to them. I will do anything. Please.” He whispered deliriously before he lost his consciousness again, leaving his fate to the mercy of the pirates. SLAVE! LAW!
Relationships: Donquixote Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Tony Tony Chopper, Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Tony Tony Chopper, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Vinsmoke Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Tony Tony Chopper & Vinsmoke Sanji, Trafalgar D. Water Law & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79





	Epiphyllum Oxypetalum

His life was nothing but a series of misfortunes.

Now or never. It was his only chance. The Celestial Dragons finally decided to leave their Holy Land in search of new slaves. They brought their collection of slaves with them on their journey to entertain them. One of the slaves decided to do a suicide run when they stopped on an island to refuel the ship. The slave was intercepted by the bodyguards and got beaten down horribly. While all the attentions were focused on that slave, he slipped out quietly.

Trafalgar Law ran as fast as his injured feet could carry him, heart beating fast and adrenaline running high, the pain from the various injuries on his body didn't even register to him until he came to a stop before a ship.

The sail was rolled but the ship itself looked friendly enough that it couldn't possibly be a pirate ship or a slaver ship.

Trafalgar Law took his chance and stumbled a bit. The bleeding bruises and the broken bones suddenly decided to make themselves known to him once again. He panted and made his way to the ship, silently enduring the pain. The dizziness hit him in a full force and he barely made it inside a room, locking the door quietly. He slid down, leaning his body and head on the wooden door heavily before he closed his eyes, hearing the ticking sound from the slave collar.

He briefly considered to break both of his hands to get out of the Seastone cuffs and used his ability to get the collar off safely but dismissed it in the last second. He probably won't have enough energy to properly use his ability in this state. He would end up with broken arms and totally out of energy with the collar still attached to him. So, he clenched his teeth tightly and prepared himself. It couldn't hurt more than what the Celestial Dragons did to him. He was a survivor. He was going to survive this. He was going to be heavily injured but he was going to survive no matter what. He was Trafalgar D. Water Law from Flevance and the will of D burned inside him.

The injuries finally took their toll on him. His vision blacken and he lost his consciousness before the collar exploded.

When he opened his eyes again, he was lying on a white bed, the familiar smell of an antiseptic greeted his nose. He let out a relieved sigh. Although he was heavily injured, he survived like his prediction. He lifted his right arm weakly. His hands were no longer cuffed. He made the right decision. The people who saved him must be as friendly as the appearance of their ship. Treating a stowaway from his injuries and freed him from his cuffs instead of just throwing him to the sea was already proof enough.

He blinked his eyes and small hooves suddenly grabbed his hand, lowering it slowly to rest on his side.

"Don't move too much just yet. You might tear open an injury." A young voice said to him sternly.

He was no longer wearing anything. His body was only covered by the white bandages. They probably already saw the mark on his back. What kind of people allowed a runaway slave to remain on their ship?

He slowly turned his head to the side, seeing a little reindeer sitting on a chair. He blinked his eyes once. The little reindeer was probably a devil fruit user.

"Thank you." He said simply in a grateful tone, voice still a bit rough from his sleep.

The door opened quietly and a man with blonde hair entered the room, carrying a tray with a plate of food and a glass of water on it.

"Oh. You are awake. That's good." The man commented lightly before he put the tray on a nearby table and professionally helped him into a sitting position. The man put the glass of water on his lips and he drank a mouthful gratefully.

They probably would demand a payment from him later for his stay here and he would pay them. He didn't have any money but he could still pay them in other way with his body.

He was in the middle of gulping down the water when the door suddenly slammed open loudly by someone. He coughed violently in surprise.

"Luffy!" The reindeer immediately shouted in a miffed tone.

"Stupid captain." The blonde man muttered while patting his back, trying to help him to clear his air way from the water.

"Ah! Sorry! Sorry!" The person who just entered said loudly with a laugh.

He let out one last violent cough before he turned his head to see the newcomer.

A young man with a straw hat. A scar under his eye. A wide grin.

He recognized this person from a bounty poster.

Monkey D. Luffy. Captain of the Strawhat Pirates.

His inside turned cold. He still remembered his days with the Donquixote Pirates before he was captured by the slavers and sold to the Celestial Dragons. It was only a few days after the event in Minion Island that he performed an operation on himself and lost consciousness. When he woke up again, he was already captured by a group of pirates and sold to a slaver. The slaver sold him to the Celestial Dragons.

Pirates were cruel and evil. They were going to torture him before they sold him again to the slavers or the Celestial Dragons. He was mistaken. This was a mistake.

He panicked and activated his power. He was freed from his cuffs. He could use his power.

"Room!"

A sphere of blue appeared and the pirates jerked in surprise.

"Shamble!"

He managed to run for a few seconds before he tumbled down.

His vision blurred.

"Please. Please don't sell me to them. I will do anything. Please." He whispered deliriously before he lost his consciousness again, leaving his fate to the mercy of the pirates.


End file.
